How Did a Fairytale Lead To This?
by bellecatastrophe
Summary: She was simply reading a story in the moonlight... when suddenly it lead to so much more... RaeStar Yuri Starfire and Raven pairing StarRae RavenStarfire StarfireRaven


¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤_**  
**_

**Pairing: StarfirexRaven, hints of SpeedyxRobin**

**Warning: Slash**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything apart from the lines from the fairy tales - and Erifrats XD**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤_**  
**_

How did a Fairy Tale lead to this?

It was dark - and the common room was seemingly empty - the only light the flooded into the room was from the moon, which revealed that a certain redhead was occupying the room, using the moonlight as a means to carry on with her acvtivity.

Starfire sighed, looking down at her '101 fairy tales' book she'd recieved from Raven for her birthday. It was her favourite book - she understood all the complex words (it wasn't a kiddies fairy tale book) - for she wasn't as stupid as she looked... if she looked stupid at all.

_and the princess and the prince road off on the stallion, living happily, ever after..._

At least once couldn't they change the tedious storyline?

Perhaps -

_and the princess and the prince road off on the stallion, although to face trials and struggles...?_

That was slightly better... although more depressing.

Maybe keep the happy ending...

...but why not cancel out the prince?

Starfire had learnt you could never rely (sp) on princes.

On Tameran, when her Gnorf'ka (Galfor) had gone on holiday and she went to the city for something to do, she had met a Tameranian male called K'rojhan. She had been besotted with him, but it turned out he had only used her as a means to get closer to Komand'r, her elder sister who is also known as Blackfire. Her family had to dig a deep hole in the floor of one of the unused rooms - they gave her an oxygen mask - and she was to sit at the bottom and cry. It was a traditional ceremony if you suffered from heartbreak. By the time she was over K'rojhan, the palace had a new swimming pool!

And then when Starfire had came to Earth, she had fallen for the team leader, Robin.

He had also broken her heart - declaring he could never return her feelings. He was too in love with Speedy. That had got Starfire's mind working.

They were two princes, happily ever after.

So, why did all the fairy tales have a prince and a princess?

Couldn't the story go -

_and the two princes ran off, holding hands, with the speed of a stallion, the colours associated with traffic lights and the shape of a bow and arrow shining through the mist..._

Starfire sighed contentedly at the thought of it.

But suddenly, her heart started racing as she reached the end of the 101th fairy tale, which she had been reading whilst she contemplated how the last story could've ended.

_the moon girl sighed and reached forward, tucking a strand of the star girl's hair behind her ear. The words 'I love you' were whispered, before both girl's lips touched in a kiss..._

Starfire's eyes widened as she looked at the bottom of the page for the footer which read the author's name:

_Raven Metrion Erifrats Roth_

Starfire gawped, before looking up. Raven was sitting beside her, a small smile on her face. The moonlight from outside now cast a light on Raven - making her face shine with an unearthly glow and enchancing her beauty. Starfire tried to compose herself, but ended up sneezing and sending her hair all over her face.

Raven let a small giggle out as Star managed to comb most of it back.

Raven sighed and reached forward, tucking a messy strand of red hair behind Starfire's orange ear, leaning forward also, so by the time the strand was securely behind the alien's ear, Raven's full lips were just a millimetre away from Star's ear.

"I love you." these words were uttered twice, each from a different mouth... they'd both admitted the truth.

Raven smiled softly, moving back slightly and straddling Star's hips so they were almost face to face. Slowly but surely, Starfire brought her face down, and Raven brought hers up - their lips meeting in a soft and gentle kiss. Their first kiss.

Starfire smiled as a question popped up in her mind...

_How did a fairy tale lead to this? _

**yay!!! First approach at yuri/ shojou ai (well, first succesful approach) that dominates the whole story. I think it's quite sweet... but I want your opinions! Please review, and no flaming the couple! **

**Oh yeah, Raven's name. I named her Raven Metrion Erifrats Roth. We all know Raven Roth is her Earth name. On Azerath, her name was Metrion, and I made up Erifrats to make Starfire and Raven's relationship closer. **

**You see, in my story, Raven Metrion Erifrats (pronounced Eh-ree-frar) Roth is what she introduced herself as to the unamed redhead when the team first began. Kori (as we will refer to the unamed redhead before we name her) felt a pull towards Raven, and not just attraction. So she quickly spelt Raven's third name backwards, knowing the first would be too obvious, and introduced herself as Starfire (besides, Starfire suits her better than Nevar, doesn't it? or Noirtem!). Just pretend this happened.**


End file.
